Second Chances: Old Friends, New Family
by jtbwriter
Summary: When Oscar Goldman is the target of a Renegade Government Official, will it spell tragedy for the Simons?
1. Default Chapter

SECOND CHANCES: OLD FRIENDS, NEW FAMILY.  
  
A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover Tale  
  
When Oscar is the target of a Renegade Government agent  
Will it spell tragedy for the Simons?  
  
This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Well, Mr. Goldman, what's it to be, we need you in case of national emergency to be available. You will still be the last word in authority, and we in turn will fund any and all follow up medical treatment for your agents, as per Dr. Wells' request." The Secretary sat back and waited, anxious for the former chief's answer.  
  
Oscar stared back at the Cabinet member. Finally, he replied, "Does that include the funding for Dr. Wells's work in Silver Rock, as well as his transportation expenses to and from Ojai, and mine?" The Secretary sighed, "Yes, as well as that for Colonel and Mrs. Austin. I'm grateful they agreed to stand-by status also.  
  
After a moment, Oscar nodded. "All right, Mr. Secretary, Dr. Wells and I agree to the same status. Tell me, I take it you need my help to deal with some of your committee members?" The younger man froze, then said, "You have good intelligence, yes, I have a couple of, let's say, greedy members who question the ability of the OSI without your leadership and the use of your best agents. If I go back to them, along with the support of your friends and say you are on a as-needed basis, that will erode any basis for reconfiguring the Agency, or for interference in your and the others retirement."  
  
Before the Secretary could stand up to thank him, Oscar held up his hand. "One more thing, Sir, I want General Wainwright to leave my friends and myself alone. I hear he has been trying to find out Security One information about Mrs. Simon, in particular." "Of course, Oscar, it will make you happy to know that I will be revoking his security rights immediately. Why Mrs. Simon is of interest to him, I don't know, but she will not be bothered by him." The Secretary paused, then added, "Have you told her about her father yet?" The older man shook his head. "Up until today, it was not entirely my knowledge to share, but I have contacted her great-aunt's attorney and she wholeheartedly wishes Laurie to know. I just want her to be safe. She may not be pleased by my coming back to the OSI, but she will understand." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Pop, I'm glad you're home," Rick heard Robert say as he climbed out of his truck. He broke into a smile as his son aimed a basketball at him and he caught it with one hand. "Nice pass, I expect to see more of that next Saturday, you guys play State, right?" Rob nodded. "Yeah, I might not see much playing time, but Coach did promise to start me if possible. Are Uncle A.J. and Linda coming?"  
  
"Yeah, looks like the Simon rooting section will be present and accounted for," he teased the boy, reaching up and ruffling his hair. "Rudy and Oscar get back ok?" "Yeah, as a matter of fact Uncle Rudy's even cleaning the fish and Uncle Oscar's going to cook them". Rob grinned, as Rick laughed and replied "How many did they catch and how did they talk your Mom out of cleaning them, you know how much she hates the smell so she does it as fast as she can!"  
  
"I don't know, Pop, she's on the sofa with her leg up, I guess it was bothering her. Uncle Rudy was helping her limp in and she was laughing about having a doctor around." Rick thought that sounded odd, so he tossed the basketball back to his son and went in to the house. As he entered, he caught sight of Laurie, her leg propped up and an ice tea next to her. She was watching the door and lit up with a smile as he came in. "Darling, I'm glad you're home.", she said, as he leaned down for a kiss. "Miss me, huh. Those two fishermen brought dinner home, I hear." "Yes,", she laughed, "the trout don't have a chance with them around. Oscar caught 10 Rainbow and Rudy hooked another six, they're doing the honors in the kitchen tonight."  
  
"Well, guess I'd better make sure they don't make too much of a mess," he teased, putting his arms around her. Heading for the kitchen, he found Rudy Wells and Oscar Goldman lost in discussion, 16 fish neatly gutted on ice in the sink. "Hey, guys", he closed the door behind him, "I hear the fishing was good." Oscar stopped in mid-sentence, then smiled, "I'm glad you're home, Rick, we have a great dinner in store tonight. We decided it was our turn for KP." Rudy looked at him, then said, "Did you see Laurie, she still has her leg up, right?" "Yeah, Rob told me he thought it was bothering her." Rick glanced at Oscar, then quietly asked, "What happened, did she fall?"  
  
"Yes, right after we came in, but she's all right," Goldman answered, turning from putting the stove on. "Rudy and I had just dumped the fish on the ice and were going to hang up our coats when we heard a thump in the kitchen. I thought she had dropped something, but then she called Rudy and when we went in, she was on the floor. She said her leg had been hurting her, and just gave way, so Rudy brought her into the living room while I got his bag." The doctor added, "I thought she had been overdoing the treadmill a bit, you know how much she hates being on crutches. I think the ligament is inflamed, that's all, but she's going to have to cut back her rehab until her leg is strong enough. She wasn't too happy when I told her that, you might have to explain to her about it".  
  
Rick sat at the kitchen table. "God, I'm glad you two were here, cause with Rob not home until late afternoon, she could have just sat there for a while." Oscar looked at Rudy, then replied, "That makes three of us. You know, pal, this has been the longest and best vacation I've ever had. I feel 10 years younger already, with all the fresh air and fun we've had riding and fishing. " "Speaking of fun," Rick interrupted, "Want some help with the grill?"  
  
Both men laughed, "No, I think we're covered, Rick," Rudy grinned, "We already cleaned it, we can start the potatoes then add the fish, I think we have enough!" "Good, then I have time to talk to Laurie," Rick stood up to leave, only to have Oscar quietly say, "I think she's frustrated she can't do more, I never realized how used to chores she is. Son, just be firm with her, I don't want to get a scare like that again!"  
  
"Don't worry, I've got lots of practice being firm with her, Oscar, what I want to know is, how did you two manage with her all those years?" Rick leaned against the door, as the big man said, "Rudy and I have been lucky, I guess. She and Jaime have been like our own daughters, and, well, Laurie maybe didn't always agree with us, but she always listened and saved us a time or two." Rick found his eyes were stinging, so he excused himself and went into the living room, where Rob was entertaining Laurie by spinning a basketball.  
  
"Would you keep an eye out for your sister, Rob, I need to talk to your Mom for a moment," he said, coming over and scooping her up in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Pop.", Robert replied, grinning at the sight of his surprised Mom being picked up and carried to their room.  
  
As Rick closed the door to their bedroom, Laurie started to say, "Rick, is something wrong?", Only for him to lower her onto their bed and kiss her. When he finally came up for air, she put her head against his shoulder, saying, "Rudy told you I fell, didn't he?"  
  
"Uh huh, you scared them both. Oscar is worried you have been trying to do too much, and Rudy told me you need to slow down on the therapy."  
  
She let out a deep breath, then "Rick, I'm tired of being a burden on everyone, I can't stand not being able to do chores and do things for you guys."  
  
"Sweetheart, I know you've always worked hard, but we want you to be healthy, and never, never do I want you to think you're a burden, " he firmly said taking Laurie's hands in his and gazing at her. She looked down, as he continued, "All I want is for you to take it easy on yourself, give your leg a chance to heal right, please." He squeezed her hands, finally getting her to look him in the eye.  
  
She was silent for a moment, then melted at the look of worry on his face, and put her arms around him. "I didn't mean to be so selfish, darling, I'm sorry. I will take it easy, I promise. I guess I'm spoiled, most women would give anything to be carried like a princess around her home." "You'd better believe it, darlin'," he teased with a wink. "Oh, you, you,.", She kissed him, then sniffing, "Oh, Oh, I think someone's burning dinner!" Rick lifted her off the bed and helped her into the living room, where they were met with the spectacle of the kids, Rudy and Oscar fanning smoke out the front door. Seeing their friends amazed faces, Rudy offered, "Anyone for pizza?"  
  
After an impromptu dinner of trout casserole, (what Rick called, the "Remains of the Day") and baked potatoes, the friends relaxed around the fireplace, watching Rob do his imitation of Oscar trying to put the grill out after the trout fell through the grate. Rick thought Rudy was going to bust something, he laughed so hard. Watching his son, he decided that now would be a good time to spring an idea he and Laurie had discussed, building a little cabin on the back part of their land for Rudy and Oscar to use whenever they came to visit.  
  
He looked over at her, seeing her delight in Robin's description of Rudy in an apron as "Rudy Child, TV Chef", and figured now was as good a time as any to mention it.  
  
As the teasing died down, Rick said, "Well, guys, you seem to enjoy our little resort so much, Laurie and I had an idea you might like to visit more often. We were thinking, Oscar, what if you and Rudy had a cabin over by the creek, there's so much land that direction and if would be a fun place you could go to in case you got tired of us."  
  
Rudy's surprised expression mirrored that of Oscar's, and both men exchanged glances, then Oscar cleared his throat. "Rick, that is the nicest offer I've had in a long time, but, are you two sure you want to build on that piece of land?" Laurie nodded, "Sure, Oscar, that land is perfect for a small building, as a matter of fact, I believe one of the original outbuildings of the Scott ranch was there, and the foundation still exists, so it wouldn't take that long to put up a wooden or adobe house on the site. And, Rudy," she turned to the doctor, who was smiling at her enthusiasm, "we could make it big enough for Steve and Jaime to bring Chrystal to visit. What do you think?"  
  
"Well,", Rudy paused, then looking at her eager expression, "I think it's a wonderful idea. Thank you for wanting us to come back, but, you may change your mind after what Oscar and I have to discuss with you."  
  
The big man stood up, and nodding over at Rob and Robin, said, "Could you guys excuse your folks for a little while, we have to discuss something that's come up." "Sure, Uncle Oscar," Rob replied, motioning his sister to join him. "It's time to feed the horses, anyway, we'll be right back."  
  
As soon as the kitchen door closed, Rick looked at Oscar's suddenly serious attitude, and wondered if this was the time he was going to discuss Laurie's father with her.  
  
Oscar came over and sat next to Laurie, then turning to look at the older Simon, began, "Rick, you know I meant it this afternoon when I said this vacation has been the best time I've had in years. That's why Rudy and I have no trouble with the decision we made this week, you and Laurie showed us that retirement can be a wonderful thing. But we also had to face some cold hard facts, which is why we had to go into Phoenix this week and meet with the Secretary."  
  
She looked up at him, "Oscar, the Secretary didn't make you guys take back your resignations, did he? I know you two are irreplaceable, but Rudy, " she turned to him, "You guys have earned the time off." The doctor took her hand, as he replied, "No, he didn't make us. The hard truth is we, Oscar and I, never thought that our replacements couldn't do our work as well as we can. There was a problem with Jaime's bionics last week, and if I hadn't caught the error Dr. Sang made, she could have suffered a total collapse of her nervous system." "Oh, no, " Laurie gasped, "Is she all right?" He nodded. "It was close, but that's when we looked at the repair and treatment system I left in place, and found that no one at the lab had the knowledge to take care of Steve or Jaime, or ", he touched her cheek, "You."  
  
Moved, she took his hand, then glancing over at Oscar, said, "I know what you two had to do," "No you don't, honey, Rudy and I have a signed contract, we are only on-call, in an emergency standby position. The OSI will honor all medical and research funding for Rudy, especially for some new work he's going to do with Doc Walker at his clinic.  
  
All our expenses are covered, and in addition, if and when I am needed, I have the final say on all national security. You might as well know, Steve and Jaime agreed to stand-by status also, but they are also going to be teaching in a new training program that Jaime has designed. It's only going to be part-time, so they will have more time with Chrystal."  
  
"So," he looked at the two Simons, "I still would like to spend time here, and if you want to, I'd like to help build that cabin." Rick gazed at the big man, overwhelmed by the depth of his caring for not just Steve and Jaime, but for them. "Well, I think," he cleared his throat, "that we could have a cabin raising this coming spring, what say about, oh, May?" He looked at Laurie, only to see tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I think you'd better not plan to spend your vacations anyplace other then here, that's what I think!", she sniffed, then flung her arms around Oscar. "You're the greatest!," she managed, kissing his cheek, then leaning over to Rudy and embracing him, "And you, too!"  
  
Rick stood up, "After all this emotion, I think we're ready for some coffee, I'll start a pot." He escaped to the kitchen, where he grabbed a napkin and blew his nose. Robin came in with a cold gust of air, and seeing him mopping his face, without a word gave him a hug. Her brother brought up the rear, and seeing Rick sniffing, lowered his voice and said, "Nothing's happened to Uncle Oscar or Uncle Rudy, they don't have to go back to California, do they?"  
  
Rick hurrumped, then replied, "No, not right now, thank God. Listen, I'm going to make some coffee, do you want to break out mom's Chocolate Chip cookies?"  
  
Both kids agreed, but by the time they brought out a tray to the living room, Rudy and Oscar were busy entertaining Laurie by arguing who had actually caught the biggest fish that day.  
  
Rick helped set the tray down, and listening to the good-humored debate, slid next to his wife on the sofa and handed her a cookie. "Better then TV, aren't they?, " he grinned. She nodded, then leaning against him, said "better for Rob and Robin, too," indicating their children kibitzing with their friends. Family doesn't get any better then this, Rick thought. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"All set, Dr. Wells, thanks for your help," Dr. Sang turned to his mentor as he signed off the paperwork for a new evaluator. Rudy smiled, "No, thank you, Doctor, I think this will help you with the development of the bone materials you're working on. Just let me know and I'll come back when it's time to do the blind study on growth."  
  
Making his farewells, Rudy went down the hall to Oscar's office, knocked And stuck his head in at the Chief's "Come in."  
  
"Ready to head for the field, Steve said he'd be ready about 3 pm.", he reminded Oscar. The big man looked at him and beckoned him in. "Close the door, Rudy, we've got a problem." As the doctor came in and took a seat on the desk, Oscar slammed the phone down then showed the doctor a computer message.  
  
"General Wainwright missing. No security files missing save archives on bases in Arizona that have been re-classified as abandoned.  
  
Last known destination, Arizona.  
  
Consider armed and dangerous. Possible security danger."  
  
Across the bottom of the message, the Secretary's handwriting: "Sorry, Oscar, be on the lookout. Have agents take all precautions."  
  
Rudy slumped into a chair, then pounded his fist into the desk. "Why wasn't this guy picked up when they said they were going to? He's a menace, Oscar, a classic meglomaniac."  
  
Goldman shook his head in disgust. "I told the Secretary when we signed our contract, that he was a danger. They pulled his security clearance alright, then let him run loose until they couldn't ignore him any more. Now he's gone to ground, or worse. We've got to make sure Laurie's safe. Our only ace is that all of us will be with her this weekend, thank God.' He stood up, then took his case and growled, "God help him if he tries anything. Come on." As the two men left the office, a solitary figure watched them from the shadows, then followed them.  
  
As they went to get into Oscar's car, Rudy turned, then caught sight of Steve Austin loping across the drive. "I thought you were meeting us at the field," the doctor said, grinning at the bionic agent.  
  
Steve wagged his finger at the two men, "Didn't I tell you two to watch your backs at all times, I have two students who just followed you around all day and you didn't even blink."  
  
Oscar heaved a sigh, "Steve, I knew Pena and Jacks were tailing me, I was doing surveillance when you were still a fly boy!" He pulled out a picture he had taken of two figures standing behind a bookcase. The colonel winced, then laughed. "Just testing you, Oscar, good to see you've still got it."  
  
Goldman gave him a faint smile, then told him, "We got problems, pal, we'll see if I still have it," showing him the message.  
  
Steve's face darkened with anger when he saw the last known whereabouts of the missing general. "Of all the stupid, dangerous, . Let me call Jaime from the field, I'll tell her I'm staying over the weekend."  
  
"While you're at it, I'm going to phone Rick, I want him aware of Wainwright, just in case he hits town before us," Oscar said, climbing in the car. As the three men drove to the airfield, one thought kept going through their minds. where would the general strike, and when?  
  
Rick was wrapping up a report for a client when A.J. picked up the phone. "Simon and Simon Investigations. Hey, Oscar, what time will guys be in?" "In about 15 minutes, A.J., but we've got a problem. Is Rick there?," came Goldman's reply. The younger Simon handed the phone to his brother, "What's up, Oscar? I was going to leave in 5 minutes for you guys." "That'll work, but I want you to be aware, a renegade General named Wainwright stole some plans to old airbases in Arizona and may be headed your way. He's been trying to access Laurie's file and we don't know why." Rick was stunned, "You're kidding, Oscar. She hasn't worked for the OSI for over 11 years, why the interest in her from this guy?"  
  
"I don't know, but we're going to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near her, Rick. I'll fill you in when we get there. Steve's also going to stay over, if that's ok." The older Simon's mood lightened, "That's more than ok, Oscar, it'll be fine, I'm sure. See you in a few."  
  
Handing the phone over to A.J., Rick gave him a quick fill-in, then grabbing his jacket, paused in the doorway. "A.J., give Laurie a call, will you, I just want to make sure she stays put until we get home." "Sure, I'll see when Robin's due home, too." A.J. started calling as soon as Rick left.  
  
Arriving just as Steve's plane touched down, the older Simon waited for the  
  
three men to check out of the airport then picked them up curbside. Rick wasn't afraid to show how relieved he was that Steve was going to stay Over. "I'm sorry Jaime couldn't come, but Laurie and the kids are going to  
  
be glad you can stay." Steve grinned at him, "You're just saying that because I make better pancakes then you." Rudy raised an eyebrow, "Rick, I didn't know you make breakfast, I thought that was Robin's forte." Rick tipped his hat, "I just don't like to show up my daughter, but my pancakes are so light, you can float them!"  
  
Amid the groans, Oscar's transmitter went off, and answering it, his face went pale. "Where was he seen? All right, I want all agents in this area to be on alert. Over." Slamming his receiver closed, he looked up at the others. "General Wainwright has been sighted in the Tempe area, meeting with a agent for a terrorist organization. He gave our people the slip about an hour ago, but we now know he's trying to sell government secrets to the enemy."  
  
Oscar exhaled. "Now I know what he may be after, he's had access to the Bionics program info for years, he may be under the impression Laurie is a member of a program that he didn't know about." Rick cursed under his breath, then asked Oscar to contact A.J. to see if he had reached Laurie.  
  
When Goldman reached A.J., he found him out of breath. "Oscar, thank God you called. Nobody was answering at the ranch, so I called the Chief and Laurie and Rob and Robin are in town celebrating his birthday. I told him to have her stay put, can you meet her there?"  
  
"Sure, A.J. We'll meet you at the ranch., Rick, A.J. says Laurie's at the Chief's, let's head to town," Oscar said, pocketing the device. "You've got it!", Rick returned, taking the turn-off to Silver Rock.  
  
Arriving in town, Rick dropped Rudy off at the clinic to talk to Doc Walker about their new lab. He found parking next to Laurie's jeep, and as the three men exited the truck, Rick was happy to hear her laughter coming from the Tribal Center, where Chief Joseph's celebration was winding down.  
  
Entering the center, the elders greeted all three men with catcalls and offers of cake, as Steve and Oscar were well known to the townspeople. Rick was surprised by the smiles some of the ladies were giving him, until he saw Laurie blushing and learned they had been teasing her about having so many handsome men around her.  
  
She saw him coming and went to greet him, only to have him lift her up and kiss her in front of the group. "Darling, you remembered the Chief's party, I'm so glad!", she whispered, breathless from his greeting.  
  
Ignoring the chuckles around them, he said, "Sweetheart, we need to go home, something's come up." Seeing his serious expression, she nodded, then called Rob and Robin away and told them that they had to go.  
  
Rick took her hand and helped her through the crowd, making their farewells. Halfway out the door, the Chief signaled that Rick had a phone call. "Laurie, wait by the jeep, ok?" He turned and followed the Chief to the back office. Sending the kids out ahead of her, she started to follow only to have an older gentleman step in front of her. "Mrs. Simon, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." "Do I know you, sir?," Laurie replied, trying to place his voice. "I knew your father, my dear, and I've waited a long time to speak to you about him. Could I talk to you for a moment, outside?" He took her hand and drew her through the doors, just as Oscar turned around. His eyes widened, and he called, "Laurie!" Steve came over to him as he tried to cut through the exiting crowd. "What is it, Oscar?" "That's Wainwright, he's with Laurie!" Rick caught up with them, "No one was on the line, are you ready to go?"  
  
As Laurie tried to disengage her hand, trying to see who had called her, she looked at the man next to her and asked him, "I didn't catch your name, sir, where did you know my father?" "I knew your father when he was in the service, he was under my command. I'm General Wainwright, retired." Suddenly she realized he was the one Oscar had been talking about as being one of the reasons he had retired. "I'm glad to have met you, sir, but my family is expecting me." "Of course, my dear, but let me show you something for a moment.", pulling her between the buildings toward a white van. Laurie jerked away from him, only to have him pin her arms and put a cloth over her nose and mouth before she could call for help.  
  
She tried to fight him off, terrified, then felt woozy and unable to move. Laurie realized he was lifting her up and putting her in the van, and she made one last attempt to struggle away from him. "Now, my dear, none of that,"he whispered, tying her wrists and ankles, then tightening a scarf around her mouth. "We'll just wait for a moment for your friend, then we'll be leaving." Wainwright closed the van door, then hid, watching Steve and Oscar race by. Unable to move, Laurie tried to focus on calling for Steve, but she was too dizzy to contact him. She managed to press a button on her watch, hoping her transmitter was working.  
  
Abruptly, she heard the motor start, and as they pulled out of the alley, she heard the general call out to Oscar. "No, " she moaned, then heard his voice. A door opened near her, and then slammed shut. "Laurie,"she heard Oscar call her name, then felt her gag removed and the bindings taken off her wrists. She managed to open her eyes, and saw the big man looking down at her. "Oscar, no.", she gasped, and he lifted her into his arms. "Honey, it's all right, I'm here." Laurie heard as if far away, then smelled something sweet. "Oscar, some kind of, knock out gas", then she felt herself sinking into unconciousness. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Rick raced after Steve, looking into each of the cars, then corralled Robert to start with the alleyways. Peering into the last one by the Tribal Center, Rob saw his mom's purse on the ground next to a slow moving van. Yelling back at Rick that he had found something, he ran over to look only to see the same man who had walked his mother out of the party inside. "Hey!, where's my mom!", he yelled, then as the van sped past him, he grabbed onto the driver's side door and hung on, as Wainwright tried to drive away.  
  
As the vehicle drove down the street, Rick saw his son hanging onto the door and ran after him, yelling for him to let go. As the van suddenly came to a stop, Rick expected to see Rob thrown, only to see a man's hand come out of the window and pin the boy's hands to the door. racing up to the van, Rick saw Wainwright holding a gun to Rob's head.  
  
"Let go of my son, General, you can't get away with this! Where's my wife!" he yelled. The older man smiled, then said, "Take your son, and don't follow us, or you'll never see your wife again. If I see anyone following me, she's dead."  
  
Rick reached out and caught his son as Wainwright dropped his hands, then helplessly watched the van speed out of town.  
  
"Rob, are you all right, " he frantically asked the boy, feeling him shaking.  
  
"Pop, I'm, I'm ok, but he has Mom, I saw her purse next to the van!" Steve came racing up and seeing the two of them out of breath, told them, "We'll catch up with him, Laurie turned her transmitter on."  
  
Getting his wind back, Rick looked around, then asked, "Where's Oscar, I lost sight of him when we hit the door." Steve shook his head, "I got something from Laurie before she blacked out, I'm afraid Wainwright forced him into the van. He must have drugged the both of them."  
  
"Pop, we've got to find them, he's crazy. He grabbed my hands and asked did I want to go with him, he was sure I'd make a good little soldier., " Rob said, trying to stay calm. Rick was horrified and embraced him, saying, "It's ok, you did right to try to slow him down. We'll find your mom and Oscar, I promise. Where's Robin?"  
  
Just then Rudy came rushing up with Robin, who saw her pale-faced brother and flung her arms around him. "Rob, are you alright, Uncle Rudy saw you from the window when you were hanging from that van. Did that Wainwright get Mom?" Rick nodded at her, as Steve said, "She'll be all right, he took Oscar too, he won't let him hurt her."  
  
Rudy took a deep breath, then told Rick, "We'd better get the sheriff and the Chief in on this, we'll need all the help we can get to find which base he'll take them to."  
  
After meeting with Sheriff Gomez, Rick arranged for Rob and Robin to stay with him, in case Wainwright came back. Only the promise that he could help search for his Mom once they knew where she was kept Rob from following the others.  
  
Steve called Oscar's assistant, Gregson, who got in touch with the Secretary. He authorized the release of the locations of all nearby bases, as well as the secret entrances to each. As each of the blue prints were issued from the Sheriffs fax machine, Steve and Rick analysed each one, then tried to match it to the intermittent transmissions from Laurie's watch.  
  
Finally towards dawn, they narrowed it down to an abandoned air force base only 30 miles from Tempe, and Steve tried to reach Laurie, to let her know they were coming.  
  
Driving in an unmarked car toward the base, Steve finally heard Laurie. He turned to Rick, saying "I hear her, she's locked in a room with really bright light, she says she's groggy but ok, except.." Steve stopped, then a horrified expression crossed his face. "Rick, Wainwright is threatening to use torture to force her to say what her secret is. She keeps denying she has one, but he wants to sell her and Oscar to the highest bidder. She's terrified, Rick, we've got to get there before it's too late."  
  
A.J. who was driving, automatically floored it, as Rick told the colonel, "Tell her I'm coming, I love her, tell her if she has to, to tell Wainwright anything, make up something." Steve nodded, then replied, "She says she loves you, to be careful." As they drew closer to the perimeter of the base, Steve radioed ahead, making sure that no one had entered or left the area around the labs, where the transmitter seemed to be strongest. Suddenly the colonel froze, telling them, "Wainwright is dragging her down a hall, she's afraid he's going to torture her.." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Just then they pulled abreast of the chain link fence surrounding the runways, and waited until the other cars arrived. Rick handed Steve a case containing a power reader, as well as special pliers that would clip any electrified fence without breaking the circuit of power.  
  
Using special infrared lights, Steve cut the wires on two sections of fence, finding that sensors indicated no electricity was run on that area of the base.  
  
Leading the caravan onto the property through the cut wires, A.J. drove to the area Steve indicated was the most likely entry point. As they approached a  
  
barren hill of dirt, the colonel had A.J. stop, seeing fresh tire tracks on the ground. As the others watched, Steve approached the mound and forced open a hidden door, covered with dust. Just then a mini-van approached, and stopping some distance away, let Rudy and Robert out. Steve waved for the driver to move it a short distance away, as Rick went to meet the two. Rudy looked at the terrain, then shook his head and remarked "Only Wainwright would be crazy enough to bring her here, isn't this where Laurie found out about her father?" Steve nodded. Rick turned to his son, "Rob, I want you to stay with Rudy, we may need some help with your mom and Oscar, so I want you as back up."  
  
Rob started to argue, but saw the firm expression on his dad's face, so he simply nodded and went back to the van with Rudy. Just then Steve grimaced, then said, "Laurie's being taken to Oscar, we've got to hurry." Rick and A.J. joined him and they went through the door and entered a tunnel.  
  
As the three men made their way into the maze of corridors, Wainwright was dragging a wet and shivering Laurie, maliciously saying, "I think I'll have better luck with your friend Oscar. He'll be glad to let me know what secrets the OSI has kept under Security 1 status about you."  
  
As he stopped to unlock a door, she realized he had placed his gun inside his waistband, and decided this would be the best chance to grab it, as soon as they reached Oscar.  
  
Opening the door, he called into the bright light, "Come here, Goldman, I have a friend who wants to see you." Laurie saw a figure rise from the floor, and saw a bloodied and bruised Oscar coming toward them. She caught his eye, and after the first look of anger crossed his face, she mouthed the word, "Faint". Imperceptibly, he nodded, and as Wainwright's hand went towards the gun, she moaned, "I feel faint," and fell onto the general.  
  
Startled, he went to catch her, only for Oscar to raise his hand and punch him, as Laurie kneed him in the groin. Oscar then grabbed the gun, as she helped push Wainwright down the stairs.  
  
Oscar slammed the door, then turned and took Laurie in his arms as she started to sob. "Honey, it's ok, you're safe. Let's get out of here.", he comforted her, then took off his jacket and put it on her.  
  
Sniffing, she swallowed her tears as Oscar held on to her arm and led her quickly down the hall. "I don't know how long that door will hold, Laurie." "It's all right." she told Oscar, "I hear Steve, he and Rick and A.J. are in one of the corridors, we should catch up with them in a minute."  
  
As if on cue, they heard a door open, then Oscar realized that it came from behind them. Quickening his pace, the OSI chief pulled her along toward the sound of Rick calling their names.  
  
"This way, Oscar," they heard, so Oscar headed toward a darkened hall and as he started to turn, Laurie felt an arm wrap itself around her and pull her from his grasp.  
  
"No!" she screamed, finding herself with a knife to her throat, Wainwright's voice saying, "Oscar, if you move, she dies. You wouldn't want your girl here to suffer, would you?" Laurie heard Steve coming, and seeing Oscar turn, gun in his hand, she decided to give him a clear shot. As Oscar started to lower his weapon, she stamped on the generals foot with all her might, then karate chopped his arm away from her neck.  
  
Throwing herself away from him, Laurie slid against the opposite wall, only to see Wainwright, enraged, throw the knife at her.  
  
Laurie saw as if in slow motion the weapon coming at her, She had less than a second to dive towards the floor, then she felt something nick her arm, and she was frozen in one position, the blade impaling her jacket and blouse to the wall. Suddenly the air was filled with the noise of gun fire, and then the madman slumped to the floor.  
  
Rick holstered his gun, then rushed to Laurie's side, gently trying to hold her before he realizing that she was pinned like a butterfly. "Laurie, honey, don't move, just look at me," he said, trying to keep her calm. As Oscar and A.J. sat down next to her, Steve carefully tried to pull the knife straight out of the wall. In one motion, he extracted it, and she fell into Rick's arms.  
  
"Sweetheart, thank God," he choked, holding her shaking form tight. He raised her face, kissing her, and she drew a deep breath, saying "Rick, I'm so cold, please get me home." Oscar helped lift her, then saw blood on the sleeve of her jacket. "Rick, she's hurt, hold her up." He lifted the sleeve up to reveal a large cut on her arm, then took a handkerchief from A.J., and fashioned a makeshift bandage. Putting the jacket back over her, Rick cradled her in his arms as she looked at Goldman and said, "Thank you, Oscar." She looked over at the figure on the floor, then shuddering, added, "he's dead, isn't he?" Oscar leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, saying "He'll never hurt you or anyone again, honey. We'll get you to the hospital as quick as we can."  
  
Motioning to Steve and A.J. to lead the way out, Rick carried her through the maze of hallways as Oscar used Steve's transmitter to alert the OSI agents to the location of Wainwright's body.  
  
As they made their way to ground level, Laurie asked Rick where they were. "About 30 miles from Tempe, sweetheart, it's an old air force base. We were able to track you and Oscar by your watch transmitter and when you came to, Steve was able to pinpoint which building. Rudy's waiting for us, darling, he'll be able to get you warmed up."  
  
She buried her head in his shoulder, saying "That Wainwright wanted me to be cold, he said it would force me to talk. I didn't, Rick, I wouldn't have. When I had hysterics, he threw a bucket of ice water on me, to make sure I'd be conscious to watch him torture Oscar." Rick seethed with anger at the horrors the general had forced on his wife, then he looked in her eyes, and replied, "My brave girl, I know you wouldn't have endangered anyone else."  
  
He comforted her as they exited the tunnel leading out of the base, then sighting Rudy standing outside one of the OSI fleet, said, "There's Rudy now, and Rob's with him, darlin'. I had to bring him, he risked his life trying to stop the General."  
  
Shocked, she gazed up at Rick, "Rick, no, I thought I heard his voice, I was so out of it, I was sure I was dreaming. What happened?" He told her how Rob had grabbed the van's door and only at the point of a gun would he give up. Laurie gasped, "Rick, thank God you stopped him, that maniac would have killed him." Suddenly she looked down at her torn clothing, and moaned, "Please, darling, don't let him see me like this."  
  
Rick caught A.J.'s eye as he reached the cars, but Rudy had already gotten the message and came running up to them with blankets. Wrapping her up gently as he embraced her, the doctor whispered, "It's ok, we'll get you warmed up, honey." Smiling her thanks, Laurie turned her head to see her son rush to her side.  
  
"Mom, Mom!", he cried as they brought her to one of the cars. She put her hand out to him, "Robbie, I'm all right, you're so brave. Your dad told me what you tried to do. I'm sorry that madman scared you like that."  
  
Rob kissed her on the cheek, then helped lift her into the mini-van before getting in. Rudy and Rick climbed in on each side of her, as A.J. took the wheel and Oscar and Steve got into the side seats.  
  
Once they were on the road, Rudy gave Laurie some water, then insisted on cleaning and rebandaging her arm. Once she was more comfortable, she looked at Oscar, and said, "I, I'm sorry, this was my fault. I was stupid. I was the bait to catch you"  
  
Taken aback, Goldman shook his head. "No, honey, you didn't do anything to be sorry about, if Wainwright hadn't tricked you here, he would have grabbed you another time. He had a long time to think this scheme up, you had only seconds to react. What did he say to you to get you outside?"  
  
She looked down, then replied, "He said he knew my father, that he had been wanting to meet me for sometime. I thought he was some nice man who could tell me something about my dad, so I went outside and he told me he had something to show me. I had a funny feeling, Steve, I think you were trying to reach me. I asked him who he was and he said my father had been under his command and told me who he was. I remembered what you said about him, Oscar, and I tried to walk away from him, but that's when he pulled me into the alley and drugged me." She stopped, tears running down her cheeks, then whispered, "I was so scared when I came to, but then I heard your voice, Oscar and I knew I wasn't alone." Goldman was silent for a moment, then took a tissue from Rudy and gently wiped her eyes.  
  
When Laurie calmed down, she drew a ragged breath then told him, " I know now I don't need to keep looking for information about my father, you've had his place in my heart for years." Oscar reached over and hugged her, then helped her settle back against her husband's shoulder.  
  
He cleared his throat, then said, "I have something to tell you, I thought I was the one who caused you to be in danger." "Oh, no, Oscar,"she interrupted, trying to sit up. Rudy urged her to lay back down, as she continued, "The General was going to torture you to force me to talk, not the other way around! When he put me in a electric chair, I didn't know how much I could stand, so I started crying and having hysterics. That's when he decided to take me to you, then force me to watch you hurt."  
  
She closed her eyes, not seeing the look of horror on the men's faces. Rudy leaned over and taking her hand quietly asked, "Laurie, how many times did he shock you?" "Just twice, Rudy, I screamed and pulled a faint before he could do it again." The doctor turned her wrist over to reveal red burns and welts. Rick felt sick looking at her injured wrists, then saw Rob as white as a sheet put his head on his mother's shoulder. She opened her eyes, then seeing his expression, put her other hand on her son's hair. "Robbie, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to hear this, I know you're old enough to know what evil people will do, but I didn't want you to find out like this." He took a deep breath, "I can handle it, Mom, It just hurts to see what that crazy man did to you. I love you so much." "I love you too, Robbie." She looked at Rick, his eyes wet with tears. "I'm all right, you guys found us in time and that's what matters." He put his arm around her and kissed her, as she whispered, "and I love you, my darling, just don't let go."  
  
"Never, ever,", he promised, "Just close your eyes and rest, my angel, we'll be there soon." Stroking her hair, he saw her nod off. Rudy took advantage of her sleeping to run some tests on his portable computer, testing her blood pressure. temperature and pulse, and then treating the burns on her wrists.  
  
Just before they reached Silver Rock, Rudy sent his data to Doc Walker at the hospital lab, then had A.J. drive straight to the emergency room door. The doctor was waiting with a gurney as they stopped, then Steve gently lifted Laurie out of the van and wheeled her inside as the others followed.  
  
Once she was safely inside a treatment room, A.J. went to get Robin and the Chief, and call Cecilia, as Oscar finally let Rudy check him out. Rick sat with Laurie as the doctor took some blood, then as he was about to start an IV, she started to moan and toss her head. "Sweetheart, it's all right, shh, you're safe," Rick comforted her. Laurie opened her eyes, then seeing him, let out a deep breath. "Oh, Rick, what a nightmare,.", and reached out for him. He took her in his arms and held her, as Doc Walker told him, "I'll come back in a little while, see if you can help her put this on," handing him a hospital gown. The doctor looked down at her, saying "Don't you ever scare us like that again, Light, you know better then to go off with a stranger." She shook her head, "Never again, Doc. I've sticking with the family I've got." He kissed the top of her head then went to speak with Rudy.  
  
Once they were alone, Laurie eyed the wreckage of her blouse and torn pants, as Rick said, "Darlin', let me." He gently took off Oscar's jacket, then kissing her, helped her slip the gown on and take her wet things off. She smiled for the first time since her kidnapping. "Mmm, Dr. Simon, I like your bedside manner", she teased, kissing him back. Their passionate embrace was short-lived, as a knock on the door and A.J.'s voice "Are you decent" interrupted them.  
  
"Rick, I give you permission to do this to him the next time he's with Linda, ok?", she sighed in mock exasperation. "Come in!", Rick growled, then laughed as A.J. stuck his head slowly in the door.  
  
The younger Simon grinned as he saw his brother and sister-in-law making faces at him. "Don't shoot the messenger, I got people waiting to see you, missy." She held out a hand to him, as he came over and hugged her.  
  
"Are you up to visitors?" he asked, looking at her bruised face worriedly. "Just as long as they're family," Rick said, glancing at Laurie, who reassured him, "It's ok, who is it, A.J.?"  
  
A.J. went to the door and opened it to usher in Cecelia and Robin, followed by Robert and Linda. Laurie opened her arms as Cecilia rushed over and burst into tears, saying "Laurie, honey." Rick saw Rudy beckon him from the doorway, so he squeezed Laurie's hand and whispered "be right back." She nodded then embraced her daughter and son, as Linda pulled up a chair for Cecilia.  
  
Outside, Rudy handed Rick a tissue, commenting, "I thought you might need a little space. Doc and I wanted to talk to you about Laurie." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Rick dropped into a chair and wiped his eyes, as Doc Walker joined them. Pulling out his notes, he looked over his glasses and said, "Relax, Rick, Laurie's going to be just fine. She has a little temperature, but that can be handled with some aspirin. Her blood pressure and pulse are almost normal, and her blood tests show whatever she was drugged with is out of her system. Now that cut on her arm will need stitches, but I want to wait until she gets some rest before we take care of that."  
  
Rudy looked at Doc, "I think she should stay in the hospital at least until tomorrow, until her temperature is normal. The best medicine for her will be having familiar faces around her, you know."  
  
"I agree, but Rick, how much has she talked about what happened?", Doc added. The older Simon frowned, "Laurie told us most of what went on after she and Oscar were taken. I think she's still blaming herself for falling for Wainwright's bait."  
  
Both doctors shook their heads, then Rudy said, "Maybe Oscar can talk some sense into her." Rick heaved a sigh, "I'll try, there's Oscar now, let me ask him," as he saw the big man walk through the emergency room.  
  
Calling after him, Rick watched as Goldman headed out the door, then turn at hearing his name. "Oscar, is anything wrong?", he asked, seeing a frown on the OSI chief's face. "No, I should head back to Ojai, tie up the loose ends on Wainwright. I'll call and check on Laurie when I get in. I'm going to have Steve fly me over as soon as he's had a chance to rest."  
  
Suddenly Rick realized Oscar was leaving because he was upset about something. "Oscar, you're not leaving 'cause you're blaming yourself over Laurie, are you? Because if you are, you'd better stand in line, she's got you beat." Goldman stared at him, "You can't be serious, Rick, I told her she wasn't at fault. I'm a danger to her and your family as long as people like Wainwright are around." Rick grabbed his arm, "Listen to me, Oscar. She loves you, you've been family to her since the day she survived Rudy's surgery. Laurie's had a sense of security with you all these years. That maniac would have probably killed her if you hadn't gone with him. You heard her, she wasn't so scared when she knew you were there. If you go now, you'll not only be hurting yourself, but her, too." He paused, finding himself choking up, only to feel Oscar's hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy, pal." He pushed Rick into a seat in the waiting area, then sat down across from him. Oscar, glancing over at the younger man, said, 'You're right, my friend, I just couldn't face the fact Laurie was terrorized like that. I sat in that locked room after the general knocked me around and kept imagining what he was going to do to her. I know I didn't cause her kidnapping, but when I saw her soaking wet with her clothes torn, it was almost too much to take." Oscar broke off, then rose to his feet. "Take me to her, Rick, I have something I have to tell her."  
  
When the two men came to the treatment room, Cecilia opened the door, looking relieved when she saw both of them. "I'm glad to see you, Oscar, Laurie's been worrying about you. Rick, she's awfully quiet, I know Rudy said she has a slight fever, but she says she doesn't want any soup or anything and she's got to have something." Rick hugged his mom, telling her, "We're going to take care of that right now, let me and Oscar talk to her, ok?'  
  
Entering the room, Rick saw Rob and Robin starting to nod off, as Linda talked to Laurie, quietly trying to get her to take some broth. "Kids, why don't you go sack out on the sofa for a while?" "Sure, "Robin answered, yawning, as Rob stood up and hugged his mother.  
  
Linda looked up at the older brother, worry in her eyes, and excused herself, saying, "I'm going to check on A.J., I'll see you later, sis."  
  
Laurie gave her a faint smile, then saw Rick standing in the doorway. "Darling, you should get some rest, you look tired." He came over and kissed her cheek as Oscar came in, saying, "What's this I hear about my girl worrying about me?" She looked at the big man, then her eyes filled with tears. "Oscar, are you all right? The kids said you were leaving." Oscar hugged her, "No, I'm not going, honey."  
  
Sitting down next to her, he said, "Laurie, I have something to tell you. You remember the information I was able to find about your father, well I was pulling your file to archive it when I found some letters in it, letters I'd never seen before. They were addressed to my brother, Sam Goldman. They were from a girl he had secretly married before he went to Pearl Harbor, and they told of a baby she had given up for adoption. She didn't know he had died, and it gave the name of her child. It was Robert, Robert Goldman Scott. He was raised on the Navajo reservation, married to a girl named Reina, and had a daughter named Laurel Light Scott.  
  
You're my brother's grandchild, my great-niece, and I couldn't love you more than if you were my own child."  
  
She looked at him, then softly said, "My uncle, all these years, oh, Oscar." She embraced him, saying "I'm so happy, and as he kissed her cheek, he looked at Rick, and said, "Thank you, nephew." Wiping his eyes, the younger man smiled and replied, "You're welcome, Uncle."  
  
All three burst out laughing, until Rudy stuck his head in and announced, "I think it's time somebody got some rest." Oscar beckoned him in and telling him about Laurie, got him just as emotional. Finally, all three men decided she had had enough for one day and kissing her good night, Rudy and Oscar left Rick to get her settled down for the night.  
  
As the nurse came in and dimmed the lights, Rick got Laurie comfortable then changed into a robe, and carefully climbed onto the hospital bed with his wife. He put his arms around her as she whispered, "for such a horrible day, it has a wonderful ending, doesn't it, darling?"  
  
He nodded, kissing her, then replied, "Sweetheart, you'll never have to worry about missing family again. You have all that you need right here." She cupped his face in her hands, adding, "All I need is right here with me, for you are my everything. Rick, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, darlin,' he replied, "Go to sleep, you'll need your rest for celebrating our new family. Remember, A.J. and Linda get married in a couple of weeks."  
  
Laurie sighed. "Just think, Rick, how small the world is that our old friends become our family even when we don't know they're family."!  
  
Rick groaned, then kissed the back of her neck, saying, "that's a Yogism if ever I heard one. Good night, Mrs. Simon."  
  
She whispered back ,"Good night, Mr. Simon". 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"So there he was, standing at the line, Uni fans trying to rattle him and he shoots, he scores!" Rick imitated his son, as Rudy and Oscar cheered. Rob just shook his head, laughing at his father, while they waited to for A.J. to bring the car around.  
  
Standing by the creek, Rick took a bow, then grabbed Rob in a headlock and mussed his hair, still glowing about the senior's performance the night before. Oscar picked up his bucket full of fish, and preparing to load it into the pick-up truck, razzed the older Simon by saying, "Now if you could fish as well as Rob plays basketball, we'd have caught our limit!"  
  
Amid the groans and moans, A.J. drove up, waiting for the fishermen to load their kit and kabodle. Rob elected to ride in the back with his Uncle Oscar, as Rick piled into the front with Rudy. On the way back to the ranch, the doctor quizzed Rick on how Laurie was feeling. "She's almost back to normal, as a matter of fact she wants to go riding tomorrow. I told her she had to wait for you to clear her." Rudy laughed at her husband's expression, then told A.J., "Just wait until you and Linda are married, I'm going to have two worry warts on my hands!" Smiling, he added, "She should be just fine riding, just not too far for the first day. Is Linda with her today?"  
  
A.J. nodded. "Yes, the two of them went through the list of things we need to do before next week, I can't believe our wedding's almost here."  
  
"Believe it, little brother. I can't wait to marry your off myself. Listen, if you decide to elope I know a nice little chapel .ouch." Rick fended off his brother's cap, as Rudy laughed.  
  
Continuing the banter until they came around the bend, Rick fell silent as he spotted a black limo at their gate. "Oscar, were you or Rudy expecting someone today." Goldman spoke through an opening in the back window, "No, Rick, I'm not due in Ojai for at least a couple of weeks, I wonder if," he stopped short, then pulled out his transmitter. Punching in a code, he spoke a few words, then closed the device. "It's ok, the Secretary came to thank us for stopping Wainwright, he's with Laurie and Linda now."  
  
Parking outside the gate, Rob and A.J. unloaded the buckets of fish, taking them around the back, as Rick, Rudy and Oscar entered the house.  
  
Linda opened the door as the Secretary and his staff stood to greet the three men. "Mr. Secretary", Rick acknowledged him, shaking hands then seeing Laurie sitting on the sofa, went over and embraced her. "Ok?', he asked quietly. "Everything's fine", she whispered, kissing him .  
  
He turned to see the cabinet member pull a citation out of his case, then presenting it to Rick, said, "Mr. Simon, we owe you a great debt for your service in rescuing Oscar and Mrs. Simon from General Wainwright. This citation salutes you and your brother, as well as Colonel Austin and your son. You showed great bravery, but I should have expected no less from a Marine."  
  
Rick grew red in the face, and managed a "Thank you".  
  
The Secretary shook his hand again, then turning to Laurie, took his leave of her and Linda. As Oscar walked him out , Rick exhaled, then picked up his wife and hugged her again. Feeling her shaking, he looked at her, only to see her giggling. Then Linda suddenly burst into laughter. "What's with you two?" Rick grinned, looking at Laurie. "I had a little, um, accident with my pants just before the Secretary came in, I didn't dare stand up because, well, they split." she managed to blurt out, smiling sheepishly. He shook his head, then remembered he had to move the truck before the limo could turn around. "Be right back, honey," he said.  
  
After Rick moved the truck, Oscar called him over, as the Secretary once again shook his hand, saying, "Thank you again, Mr. Simon, and please apologize to the ladies for not giving any notice of our arrival. I'm afraid I interrupted their horseback ride."  
  
The older Simon blinked, "Horseback ride, Sir?" He looked back at the house, then the light dawned. "No problem, Mr. Secretary, if you'll excuse me, I think I need to see a lady about a horse." As he marched back down the drive, Oscar looked at the cabinet member, who had a puzzled look on his face. "I'm afraid my niece is about to get a talking to, Sir. She's not supposed to be riding until Dr. Wells clears her."  
  
"Ahh, I get it.", the older man replied, turning to watch through the open windows as Rick entered the house, scooped up Laurie in his arms and exited out of sight.  
  
"I envy you your family, Oscar," he sighed, entering the limo. Rolling down the window, he stuck his head out and added, " Incredible."  
  
After a moment, the former OSI Chief said, still gazing back at his family, "Yes, they are." 


End file.
